boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Suiko Minahoshi
|image1 = SuikoMinahoshi_novel.png|Novel SuikoMinahoshi_anime.png|Anime |kanji = 水乃星 透子 |kana = みなほし すいこ |rōmaji = Minahoshi Suiko |epithet = Imaginator |ability = Strange Days |species = MPLS |gender = Female |age = 16-17 |status = Deceased |hair_color = Brown (As Human) Silver (As Imaginator) Black (Anime) |eye_color = Blue (As Human) Yellow (As Imaginator) Black (Anime) |novel_debut = Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1 |anime_debut = Boogiepop and Others Episode 3 |japanese_voice = Kana Hanazawa |english_voice = Bryn Apprill }} Suiko Minahoshi (水乃星 透子, Minahoshi Suiko), later known as the Imaginator (イマジネーター, Imajinētā), is the main antagonist of Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator. Possessor of the ability Strange Days (ストレンジ・デイズ, Sutorenji Deizu), she is an MPLS who was defeated by Boogiepop, and later returned to complete her ambitions, with the help of Jin Asukai. To the rest of the world, she appeared to be a normal student who committed suicide by jumping off of the roof of Shinyo Academy. Personality While she was still alive, Suiko had a charming and mysterious personality, often making her friends confused with statements complicated for high-schoolers her age. Even so, she was pleasant and smiled a lot. She "charmed" Mariko Komiya so much that when Suiko died, the girl wanted to kill herself as well, just to be with her again. Suiko believed that "nothing is decided, and everything is just a possibility", a sentiment closely linked to her ability. Her favorite phrase was "Sometimes it snows in April", which she used as a metaphor for her goal of reforming society. She disliked Boogiepop because she believed that he was stuck in the present, and that his constant efforts to save the current society from "enemies of the world" would never change the fundamental flaws with it. Suiko was determined to achieve her goal, enough to manipulate Jin Asukai's daily life, in order to convince him to join her, although the man always desired change himself. Although her methods were proven wrong, Suiko truly wished for a better world, where everyone could be happy and whole, and not meet the fates that her ability determined, so although she was an enemy to the current world, she wasn't exactly an evil individual. Appearance SuikoMinahoshi_design.png SuikoMinahoshiYoung_design.png When she was still human, Suiko had long brown hair and blue eyes. After her death, when she became the Imaginator, she was shown to have blue-ish silver hair and yellow eyes. She was shown wearing the Shinyo Academy female sailor uniform. She was often described as wearing a neutral expression, but "smiling with her eyes". In the anime, Suiko has long black hair, parted in the middle to show her forehead, and black eyes. She is shown wearing the Shinyo Academy female school uniform, along with a mysterious smile. Background One year before the Manticore incident, Suiko Minahoshi - an MPLS and student at Shinyo Academy - and Boogiepop fought; the girl was defeated by the Shinigami, and jumped off of the roof of the school, but not before taunting Boogiepop by declaring that she will be back to finish her mission. At the time, Boogiepop also gave his enemy the new name "Imaginator", based on Seiichi Kirima's book, titled VS Imaginator. Later, the Imaginator returned and started to interact with Jin Asukai, desiring him and his power in order to achieve her objective. Abilities *'Strange Days '(ストレンジ・デイズ, Sutorenji Deizu): Suiko Minahoshi's MPLS ability, which, in her own words, allows her to sense the energy produced when a living organism is about to die. Using this sense, she is able to determine the different possibilities of people's deaths, basically giving her the power to see the future. In a way, this makes her ability a contrast to Jin Asukai's power, which can determine the nature of a person while they are still alive. After her death at the hands of Boogiepop, she became a sort of spectral being, capable of appearing and disappearing randomly, possessing regular people and even entering their dreams. Story Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1 Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2 Boogiepop at Dawn Boogiepop Paradox Beat's Discipline VS Imaginator Part IV "The Night Watch Under The Cold Moon" Spectral Speculation of Soul-Drop Trivia *Suiko's last name, Minahoshi, can be translated as "water star". *Suiko's first name literally means "transparent child", most likely in reference to her ghost-like existence after her death. *The name of Suiko's ability, Strange Days, is a reference to the album and song of the same name by the band The Doors. *The phrase "Sometimes it snows in April" is a reference to the musician Prince's song of the same name, included in his album "Parade". *Suiko is one of the characters that appears in Kouhei Kadono's other works, such as the Night Watch trilogy and the Soul-Drop Series. *Suiko's alias was initially romanized as "Imaginater" on the cover of volume 2 and 3. However, since then, all romanizations, including the ones featured on the reprint versions of both volumes, have referred to her as "Imaginator". References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:MPLS Category:Shinyo Academy Category:Third Civilization Characters